Dobry anioł
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Michael nie może pogodzić się z śmiercią Sary. Nieoczekiwanie do Sony przybywa jego stara znajoma z Fox River, Linda Fergusson. Czy kobieta pomoże mu pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej? A może z ich spotkania wyniknie coś więcej? MichaelOC. Dla Ani K.
1. Chapter 1

Michael siedział w rogu celi obejmując ramionami kolana. Zaciskając palce na materiale spodni, walczył z płaczem. Myślał o Sarze, o tym, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy, nie dotknie, nie pocałuje... Żałość wzbierała w nim z każdą sekundą niczym potężna fala, której nic i nikt nie zdoła zatrzymać. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął mocno powieki. Oczy piekły go nieznośnie. Chciał się wypłakać, ale nie miał komu. Nie miał z kim podzielić się żalem. A najgorsze było to, że nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby go pocieszyć. Dlatego też próbował zamknąć całą boleść w sobie; walczył z uczuciami, ze łzami. Wiedział, że jeśli jego smutek nie znajdzie ujścia, zniszczy go od środka niczym pasożyt, ale był gotowy cierpieć. Teraz musiał wziąć się w garść jak nigdy przedtem. Miał zadanie. Zadanie, które musiał wykonać. Zadanie, od którego powodzenia zależało życie jego bratanka.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wstając, otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. Stał w smudze pomarańczowego światła, sączącego się przez okratowane okno. Czuł ciepło, ale tylko na skórze; jego serce zamieniło się w bryłę lodu.

- W porządku, Michael? – Do celi zajrzał Whistler; mężczyzna w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową.

Nagle dały słyszeć się syreny. Obaj spojrzeli po sobie i szybko zgodnie pobiegli w stronę więziennego dziedzińca. Od razu przyklękli z rękami za głową. Dookoła szybko pojawiła się reszta więźniów. Michael czuł pod kolanem ostry kamień, ale nie przesunął nogi. Zacisnął zęby.

Po chwili brama otworzyła się i wbiegli przez nią uzbrojeni żołnierze w pełnym umundurowaniu. Ich dowódca wmaszerował szybkim krokiem i rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu. Lechero podszedł do niego, skinąwszy mu lekko głową.

- Tak, jak się umawialiśmy? – zapytał generał, unosząc brew.

- Oczywiście. – Lechero kiwnął głową z pewną dozą uniżenia.

- Uwaga! – Wojskowy krzyknął w stronę zgromadzonych więźniów. – Ponieważ nasz rząd wprowadził nowe uchwały dotyczące służby zdrowia, przysłano wam lekarza. Będzie przebywał tutaj dwa dni. Zostaniecie zaszczepieni na tężec i kilka innych chorób, które pewnie dawno już złapaliście w tym więzieniu... Lechero – tu spojrzał z góry na czarnoskórego mężczyznę – obiecał zapewnić lekarzowi bezpieczeństwo, więc jeśli będą miały tutaj miejsce jakieś ekscesy...

- Nie będą – wtrącił Lechero – zapewniam, sir.

- Wątpię w to. – Żołnierz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Zapomniałem bowiem cię powiadomić, że to lekarka. Kobieta. Takie małe uchybienie z mojej strony.

Przez dziedziniec przetoczył się cicho pomruk. Mężczyzna obok Michael oblizał usta. Scofield spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem.

Generał zachichotał pod nosem. Lechero zmarszczył brwi.

- Mimo wszystko – powiedział powoli – zapewnię jej bezpieczeństwo takie, jakie zapewniłbym lekarzowi. Mężczyźnie.

Wojskowy posłał mu drwiące spojrzenie.

- Panno Fergusson! – krzyknął. – Zapraszamy.

Michael poczuł, jak jego serce na moment zatrzymało się. Wstrzymał oddech i wpatrzył się nerwowo w otwartą bramę. Widział wyraźnie tył wojskowego vana, z którego wysiadła Linda. Tym razem jego serce przyśpieszyło.

Kobieta miała na sobie ciemne okulary; jej wiśniowe włosy, który urosły od momentu, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, opadały łagodnymi, długimi falami na ramiona i piersi obleczone granatowym podkoszulkiem. Krótkie, białe rybaczki odsłaniały jej opalone nogi. Linda szła szybkim krokiem, obarczona dużym plecakiem i torbą; w wolnej ręce niosła przenośną biało-niebieską lodówkę.

Podeszła do Lechero, któremu została przestawiona. Odstawiła lodówkę na ziemię i przeczesała ręką włosy. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna musnął jej dłoń pocałunkiem.

Michael myślał teraz tylko o dwóch rzeczach. O tym, jak Linda bardzo podobna jest do Sary i o tym, żeby jak najszybciej zamknąć ją w ramionach i przytulić. Była jak dar od Boga, który wysłuchał próśb i modlitw zrozpaczonego grzesznika. Była jak anioł. Jak promień światła w ciemnościach.

Linda.

Chciał podnieść się z ziemi i podbiec do niej, ale jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

- Linda – wyszeptał drżącymi wargami; nie miał wątpliwości, że była tutaj dla niego.

- Znasz ją? – zainteresował się Whistler.

Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w Lindę i czekał aż żołnierze odejdą, aż zamknie się ciężka brama, aż... co? Na co tak właściwie czekał?...

Po chwili wojskowi wycofali się, ich dowódca wyszedł ostatni. Miał drwiący uśmiech na twarzy. Brama zamknęła się, oddzielając ich znowu od świata zewnętrznego.

Z ziemi podniósł się jako pierwszy, akurat w momencie, kiedy Lechero protekcjonalnie otoczył Lindę ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę schodów. Biegiem ruszył między więźniami, którzy przeklinając, podnosili się z ziemi. Był już niedaleko, kiedy drogę zastąpił mu Sammy.

- Gdzie pan tak pędzi, panie Scofield? – rzucił rozbawiony. – Aż tak cipki się chce?

Chciał go ominąć, ale mężczyzna znowu stanął na jego drodze, marszcząc brwi.

- Linda! – krzyknął niemal rozpaczliwie.

Kobieta odwróciła się. Sammy wyglądał na zdziwionego tym, że Michael zna imię lekarki. Scofield wykorzystał jego nieuwagę i podbiegł do kobiety.

- Michael – powiedziała cicho, zanim otoczył ją rękami i przycisnął do siebie.

Na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się błyskawicznie silne palce Lechero, ale mężczyzna nie zareagował. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych więźniów. Przytulił mocniej Lindę.

- Dosyć – syknął Lechero, odrywając Michaela od kobiety. – Czy zna go pani, panno Fergusson? – zapytał, chociaż odpowiedź wydała się oczywista.

- Tak. – Głos kobiety nieznacznie zadrżał, pewnie z emocji. – Znam.

Michael spojrzał jej prosto w oczy; ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Ile by dał, żeby zostać z nią sam na sam! Potrzebował jej jak nikogo innego na świecie.

- Cóż – Lechero posłał Scofieldowi wściekłe spojrzenie – jest pani MOIM gościem i jest pani pod MOJĄ opieką, panno Fergusson, dlatego zapraszam w moje skromne progi.

- Dziękuję, sir – rzuciła, poprawiając swoją torbę i nie patrząc na Michaela. – To bardzo miło z pana strony.

Michael odsunął się nieznacznie, pozwalając im przejść. Patrzył, jak rozmawiając, wchodzili po schodach, aby zniknąć w budynku. Nagle poczuł mocne uderzenie w żebra. Ugiął się, syknąwszy z bólu. Nad nim stał Sammy.

- Radzę ci uważać, Scofield – wysyczał. – Już ja dopilnuję, żebyś nawet nie zbliżył się do niej na odległość dziesięciu metrów. Możesz być tego pewny.

Michael wytrzymał groźne spojrzenie Murzyna i bez słowa ruszył przez dziedziniec. Po chwili dogonił go Whistler.

- To był niezłe, przyznaję – powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Co to za panna?

- Linda, pracowała jako lekarka w Fox River, kiedy Sara... kiedy... – Scofield poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim żałość; musi porozmawiać z Lindą za wszelką cenę!

Przyśpieszył kroku; Whistler zrozumiał jego intencję i pozwolił mu oddalić się w samotności. Kiedy Michael znalazł się w swojej celi, usiadł na pryczy. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając nerwowo. Musiał znaleźć się z Lindą sam na sam, ale wiedział, że Sammy nie pozwoli mu na to. Musiał więc mieć plan. Wszystkie jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół kobiety. Sprawę ucieczki odsunął od siebie całkowicie.

Miała dłuższe włosy, które bardziej do niej pasowały. W nowej fryzurze przypominała Sarę. Była też opalona, co z pewnością chciała podkreślić bielą spodni. Była piękna.

Michael poprosił o pomoc Mahone'a. Mężczyzna wrócił szybko, przynosząc wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Lechero przyznał Lindzie dużą celę w południowym skrzydle, jedną z niewielu, które miały sprawny kran i mogły zostań zamknięte od wewnątrz. Cela miała przez najbliższe dwa dni być gabinetem pani doktor, a na jej ochroniarza został wyznaczony Sammy, czego Michael się spodziewał po porannym zajściu.

- Myślisz, Scofield – zaczął Mahone, kiedy Michael usłyszał wszystko, czego potrzebował – że ona ma jakieś, no wiesz, leki?... Coś dla mnie, co?...

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z litością. Były agent trząsł się i wyglądał wyjątkowo żałośnie. Wpatrywał się w Michaela oczami o rozszerzonych źrenicach, charakterystycznych dla ludzi „na głodzie".

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział powoli; Mahone spuścił wzrok.

Szczepienia zaczęły się niecałą godzinę później, kiedy Linda „rozgościła" się w swojej celi. Najpierw wezwani zostali więźniowie z południowego skrzydła. Na korytarzu ustawiła się długa kolejka. Michael stanął na jej końcu, chociaż jego cela znajdowała się we wschodniej części więzienia. Czuł zdenerwowanie. Kolejka przesuwała się wyjątkowo wolno. Nagle ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się ze strachem.

- Scofield – Sammy odsłonił zęby w upiornym uśmiechu – z twojej książeczki zdrowia wynika, że byłeś niedawno szczepiony, więc wypierdalaj stąd.

Michael spojrzał na niego z góry, ale milczał, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Potrzebuję drugiej dawki – skłamał tak samo, jak Sammy o książeczce zdrowia; w Sonie nikt nie pytał o takie rzeczy i Michael zdążył się już o tym przekonać.

Murzyn wyjął zza paska nóż.

- Zaraz ja ci dam „drugą dawkę". Tym. – Ostrze zostało przytknięte do szyi Scofielda. – Wypieprzaj stąd, bo Lechero się dowie, że kręcisz się obok jego szanownego gościa...

Michael wycofał się i wrócił do celi. Wiedział, że nie podda się tak łatwo.

Miał wiele pomysłów, jak zbliżyć się do Lindy, ale żaden nie wydawał mu się wystarczająco dobry. Leżał na pryczy, wpatrując się w sufit. Myślał o Lindzie i niebezpieczeństwie, w jakim znalazła się przez niego, bo nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że kobieta przyjechała do Sony z jego powodu.

W końcu przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl i wyszedł ze swojej celi.

Sammy dostrzegł go od razu, kiedy tylko minął zakręt. Twarz Murzyna wykrzywił gniew, ale Michael odważnie ruszył w jego stronę. Zanim mężczyzna sięgnął po nóż, Scofield wymierzył mu potężny cios w szczękę. Sammy zatoczył się bardziej ze zdumienia niż od siły uderzenia, ale szybko złapał równowagę – i jak Michael przewidział – rzucił się na niego z furią.

Ostry nóż przeciął kilka razy powietrze, zanim Scofield podsunął swoje ramię pod otrze. Ból był większy niż się spodziewał, kiedy nóż bez trudu przeciął mu skórę, wchodząc głębiej w ciało. Krew zaczęła obficie wyciekać z szerokiej rany na wysokości piersi i Michael szybko przycisnął krwawiącą rękę do ciała. Cofnął się o krok, umykając przed kolejnym ciosem.

- Widzisz, Scofield, doigrałeś się.

- Trafiłeś w tętnicę – wyszeptał Michael, mając nadzieję, że Sammy nie ma pojęcia o rozmieszczeniu żył i tętnic w ludzkim ciele.

- No i co? Sam się podstawiłeś. Będziesz miał nauczkę.

- Wykrwawię się. Ktoś musi mnie zszyć.

- Ktoś, Scofield? – Sammy przystawił mu nóż do szyi.

- Lechero będzie niezadowolony, jeśli ktoś zginie poza dziedzińcem.

Murzyn zacisnął mocno wargi. Argument Michaela był nie do zbicia.

Sammy odsunął się, przepuszczając mężczyznę. Scofield ruszył do celi Lindy. Była to jedna z niewielu cel z betonowymi ścianami od wewnątrz; do środka prowadziły tylko wąskie, okratowane drzwi. Oprócz Sammy'ego, kobiety pilnowało czterech ludzi Lechero, którzy teraz niechętnie przepuścili Michaela do środka. Na kratach było mocno rozciągnięte prześcieradło.

- Pani doktor? – Sammy znalazł się obok Michaela; drzwi się uchyliły. – Mamy rannego.

Linda zmierzyła ich obu chłodnym spojrzeniem i wpuściła do środka. Michael usiadł ciężko na pryczy z boku pomieszczenia; Sammy oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach. Kobieta przez chwilę krzątała się przy swojej lodówce i torbie.

- Co się stało? – zapytała tonem znudzonej salowej, wreszcie odwracając się przodem.

- Mała bójka, prawda, panie Scofield? – rzucił ironicznie Sammy.

Michael kiwnął głową.

- Zdejmij koszulę, muszę obejrzeć ranę.

Wykonał posłusznie polecenie i Linda usiadła obok niego, zajmując się ranną ręką.

- A więc – zaczął Sammy, splatając ręce na piersiach – skąd się znacie?

- Pracowałam w Fox River – wyjaśniła krótko Linda, odkażając ranę.

- W amerykańskich więzieniach zawsze pracują takie ładne lekarki?

Posłała mu zimne jak lód spojrzenie, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

- W takim razie chyba źle trafiłem. – Sammy roześmiał się krótko.

Nagle na korytarzu powstało jakieś zamieszanie. Mężczyzna szybko wyszedł, kiedy dało się słyszeć toczoną po hiszpańsku kłótnię. Michael już miał otworzyć usta, ale Linda zrobiła to pierwsza, szybko wyrzucając z siebie słowa.

- Nierozsądnie zrobiłeś. Po co rzucałeś się na mnie przy wszystkich, idioto?

- Taak, też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – Uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie.

- O pierwszej – powiedziała, akurat kiedy wrócił Sammy, ucinając ich krótką wymianę zdań.

Skończyła zakładać opatrunek; Michael podziękował i w towarzystwie Sammy'ego wyszedł z celi. _O pierwszej. _W myślach nadał słyszał jej głos. _O pierwszej._

Musiał z nią porozmawiać. W głowie ułożył szybko plan i poprosił o pomoc Whistlera i Mahone'a. O pierwszej w nocy, kiedy wszyscy już spali, jego przyjaciele, pozorując bójkę, wyciągnęli „ochroniarzy" Lindy ze swoich stanowisk. Michael szybko znalazł się pod drzwiami celi.

- To ja – powiedział; drzwi otworzyły się od razu; czekała na niego.

Wszedł do środka i poczekał aż przekręci klucz w zamku, po czym przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Nie wiedział, jak długo stali wtuleni w siebie, kiedy wrócili strażnicy. Linda życzyła im dobrej nocy, z rękami nadal splecionymi na karku Scofielda, i odesłała ich, dziękując za ochronę. Mężczyźni byli niechętni jej propozycji, bojąc się z pewnością gniewu Lechero, ale w końcu Linda nakłoniła ich, żeby poszli się przespać i wrócili za jakieś trzy godziny, obiecawszy, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. W końcu dali za wygraną i odeszli, zostawiając Michaela sam na sam z Lindą.

Kobieta odsunęła go na odległość swoich rąk i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Schudłeś – rzuciła karcącym tonem.

- A ty wyładniałaś. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło. – I zapuściłaś włosy.

- Podoba ci się?

Kiwnął głową.

- Źle wyglądasz. – Cmoknęła zrezygnowana.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

- Dowiedziałam się, że jesteś w Sonie i postanowiłam cię odwiedzić.

Ton jej głosu był tak luzacki, że Michael zmarszczył brwi.

- A nie mogłaś zrobić tego normalnie? Przez siatkę? Jak inni ludzie?

- Nie. Zapomniałeś, że lubię dotyk? – Jakby na potwierdzanie tych słów sięgnęła dłonią do jego krocza; cofnął się, uciekając przed nią, ale i tak udało jej się musnąć go palcami.

- Jakżebym mógł...

Linda usiadła na pryczy; Michael poszedł jej śladem.

- Co u ciebie? – zapytał, biorąc ją za rękę.

- Wszystko dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się, mocniej ściskając jego palce.

- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy...

- A ja wiedziałam, że tak.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Nadal się uśmiechała łagodnie, ale po chwili spoważniała.

- Słyszałam o Sarze. Przykro mi. Naprawdę. Znałyśmy się dosyć długo.

Imię Sary w jej ustach zabrzmiało dla niego jakoś wyjątkowo boleśnie. I dopiero, kiedy poczuł łzę na policzku, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze. Linda objęła go delikatnie.

- Wypłacz się, skarbie.

Miał właśnie taki zamiar. Płakał niemal bezgłośnie z twarzą wtuloną w jej ramię. Linda głaskała go po głowie i plecach, coś do niego szepcząc, ale nie rozróżniał jej słów. Z każdą sekundą i każdą łzą było mu coraz lżej na sercu. Kiedy oczy wreszcie zaczęły go piec i stały się zupełnie suche, czuł się dużo lepiej. Nie wiedział, ile czasu siedział wtulony w Lindę w ciemnościach. Kobieta nadal głaskała go po głowie jakby był małym, zagubionych dzieckiem.

Odsunął się od niej, ocierając dłonią piekące oczy. Spojrzał kobiecie w twarz; widział lśniące białka jej oczu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Powinieneś już iść.

Skinął głową. Linda wstała i wyjrzała na korytarz.

- Pusto. – Przytrzymała drzwi celi; Michael wyszedł, rozglądając się uważnie.

- Jutro o tej samej porze? – zapytał jeszcze; kiwnęła głową. – Dziękuję – dodał cicho.

- Nie ma za co. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Linda była niesamowicie podobna do Sary. Były niemal jak siostry.

- No – ponagliła go – spadaj już.

Zaczęła zamykać drzwi, ale Michael przytrzymał kratę, wpatrując się w kobietę.

- O co chodzi? – zdążyła jeszcze zapytać, zanim ujął jej twarz szybkim ruchem w dłonie i pocałował. Od słodkiego smaku jej ust zakręciło mu się w głowie. Kiedy zabrakło mu tchu w piersiach, Linda odepchnęła go od siebie delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie.

- Zwariowałeś?! – pisnęła. – Nie mogą cię tutaj zobaczyć! Spieprzaj!

Zatrzasnęła mu kratę przed nosem i zniknęła za prześcieradłem.

**C.D.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

Michael przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, po czym ruszył korytarzem do swojej celi.

Whistler jeszcze nie spał; przeglądał jaką gazetę w świetle świecy. Na widok towarzysza usiadł na skraju pryczy i posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Michael przysiadł na swoim posłaniu.

- Udała się wizyta?

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się. Scofield kiwnął głową i położył się na łóżku. Whistler zdmuchnął świecę i cela pogrążyła się w ciemnościach.

Nie mógł spać. Targały nim różne uczucia. Z jednej strony czuł smutek po stracie Sary, z drugiej bliskość Lindy radowała jego serce.

Dlaczego ją pocałował? Bo tak bardzo przypominała mu w tamtej chwili Sarę?...

Przewrócił się na drugi bok; wysłużone sprężyny zaskrzypiały głośno.

A może czuł do Lindy coś więcej niż sympatię?...

Potrafiła mu zaufać; opowiedziała swoją historię. Współczuł jej. Ale czy tylko?... Wtedy jednak była Sara, a on wiedział, że jest zakochany w pięknej doktor Tancredi.

Kiedy całował Lindę, serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Z miłości?... Z podniecenia? Ze strachu? Nie wiedział. Kobieta jednak wyglądała na niewzruszoną, a potem... potem po prostu kazała mu spieprzać. Bała się o niego, bo... kochała go? Ale przecież był Jack, o którym mu pisała, kiedy siedział w Fox River! Lekarz z jej szpitala, ten „z fajnym tyłkiem". Co z nim? Czy nadal są razem? Dlaczego nie porozmawiali o nim i o jej pracy? Chciał ją zapytać o tyle rzeczy, więc dlaczego tego nie zrobił?

Zasnął z wyrzutami sumienia. Żałował, że ją pocałował; żałował, że pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo podobna jest do Sary, a przecież nie była prawie zupełnie; żałował, że nie porozmawiali. Żałował, że uciekł przed jej dotykiem...

Obudził się spocony i niewyspany. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina. Z oknem był już dzień, a słońce świeciło wyjątkowo jasno. Usiadł na pryczy i wymacał pod kocem zegarek. Była pierwsza trzydzieści; z Lindą miał się zobaczyć dopiero za dwanaście godzin. Odruchowo dotknął zabandażowanego ramienia. Mógł pójść na zmianę opatrunku, ale czuł, że Sammy mu na to nie pozwoli. Musiał więc jakoś zorganizować sobie czas.

Nagle do celi wszedł Mahone.

- Scofield – rzucił, patrząc na niego nieco nieprzytomnie – Sammy podobno miał jakiś wypadek. Spadł ze schodów.

Michael spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Twoja lekarka poszła się nim zająć.

Coś ostrzegawczo ścisnęło mu żołądek. Wstał i wyszedł z celi.

- Chodź ze mną – polecił agentowi; ten nie protestował.

Wyszli na zalany słońcem dziedziniec i Mahone poprowadził go do północnego skrzydła.

- Co się dzieje? – Nagle obok nich pojawił się Whistler.

- Linda ma kłopoty – wyjaśnił Michael, kiedy we trójkę weszli w mury.

- Twoja lekarka?

Kiwnął głową. Zeszli po schodach piętro niżej, a potem znaleźli się w podziemiach.

- Nie widzę nigdzie Sammy'ego – rzucił Michael; poczuł lęk. – Jesteś pewny, że weszła tutaj?

- Widziałem ją – powiedział z naciskiem Mahone. – Nie pomyliłbym ją z nikim innym.

Szli korytarzem, a po chwili doszli do kolejnych schodów prowadzących w dół. Wtedy usłyszeli rubaszny śmiech należący do mężczyzny. Michael ostrożnie pokonał kilka stopni i znieruchomiał.

W ślepym korytarzu, przyparta do ściany była Linda. Przed nią stało czterech więźniów; jeden z nich był jej wczorajszym „ochroniarzem". Cała czwórka wyraźnie trzymała się na dystans. Dopiero po chwili Michael zrozumiał dlaczego: Linda trzymała w dłoni lśniący, wojskowy nóż. Jej „ochroniarz" zachichotał.

- No dalej, kotek – zamruczał, robiąc krok do przodu – podrap nas.

- Nie zszywam ran, która sama zadam. – Linda uniosła ostrze; uśmiechała się.

- Dosyć tej zabawy. – Wysoki łysol ruszył w stronę kobiety. – Zaraz się wszystko wyda i zabawa się skończy, do kurwy nędzy. Chcę ją chociaż raz zerżnąć.

- Hej, to był mój pomysł! – Facet z wytatuowanym na plecach lwem położył łysemu dłoń na ramieniu. – Należy mi się pierwszeństwo.

- Zapraszam, chłopcy. – Linda cały czas uśmiechała się przerażająco.

- Widzicie, panowie? – Człowiek Lechero zachichotał ochryple. – Cipka nas do siebie zaprasza.

- Nie musisz tego mówić dwa razy, skarbie. – Łysol zatrzymał się jakieś półtora metra przed Lindą; Michael drgnął wiedząc, że Linda może już dosięgnąć go nożem.

- Przestańcie! – Niewiele myśląc, zbiegł po schodach.

Mężczyźni odwrócili się. Łysol pokazał w uśmiechu sczerniałe zęby.

- Siedź cicho, bracie, a też sobie podupczysz – powiedział.

- Nie! Zostawcie ją. Nie wiecie, w co się pakujecie.

Cała czwórka wybuchła śmiechem.

- Dobrze wiemy – odparł więzień z tatuażem. – W słodką, wilgotną pizdunię.

- Po za tym – dodał łysy – jesteś sam, więc spadaj, zanim oberwiesz, brachu.

Michael zrobił krok do przodu. Spojrzał Lindzie prosto w oczy.

- Nie rób głupstwo – powiedział z naciskiem.

- Niby jakich? – obruszył się „człowiek-lew", myśląc, że pytanie zostało skierowane do niego.

Podszedł do Michaela; górował nad nim o głowę.

- Mówiłem do niej – wyjaśnił; mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

Michael dostrzegł, jak tamten zaciska dłoń w pięść. Wiedział, że za chwilę padnie uderzenie.

- Przywal mu, Sanchez – rozkazał łysol, wyciągając rękę w stronę Lindy.

I wtedy ostrze przecięło powietrze. Michael usłyszał charakterystyczny świst i ułamek sekundy później łysy zawył z bólu.

- Suka! – wrzasnął, przyciskając krwawiącą dłoń do piersi. – Brać ją!

- Nie! – krzyknął Michael, bez namysłu rzucając się na Sancheza.

Nagle obok niego pojawili się Whistler i Mahone, biorąc na siebie po przeciwniku. Zaczęła się regularna bójka. Michael zadawał ciosy i ich unikał. Po chwili Sanchez upadł ze złamanym nosem na twardą podłogę, przeklinając szpetnie.

- Co tu się dzieje?!

Scofield znieruchomiał, podnosząc oczy. Przed nim stał Lechero razem z Sammy'm i trójką swoich ludzi. Whistler puścił więźnia z kitką i odsunął się pod ścianę.

- _Seňor_ Lechero! – Linda wrzasnęła ze łzami w oczach. – Dobrze, że pan jest.

- Została pani zaatakowana, panno Fergusson?

Kiwnęła głową; świetnie odgrywała rolę przerażonej dziewczyny.

- Przez kogo? – Lechero gniewnie wpatrywał się w Michaela.

Ruchem ręki wskazała swojego „ochroniarza" i jego towarzyszy. Lechero zmarszczył brwi.

- Wypierdalać stąd – powiedział Sammy; Michael, Mahone i Whistler posłusznie wyszli.

Michael wytarł zakrwawione palce w koszulkę. Linda miała szczęście, że zjawili się w porę. A może to ich trójka miała szczęście, że pojawił się Lechero?

Po tym wydarzeniu Lechero z pewnością postawi przed jej celą więcej ochroniarzy! Nie zobaczy się z nią w nocy! Ta myśl zmroziła go od stóp do głów. Przeklął pod nosem.

- Kim ona jest, co? – zapytał Whistler, kiedy znaleźli się w swojej celi. – Wygląda na taką, co umie się posługiwać nożem.

Michael spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Zabiła swojego ojca – powiedział cicho. – Spędziła kilka lat w więzieniu.

Whistler zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami z niedowierzania.

- A teraz dla odmiany ratuje ludzi jako lekarz?

- Coś w tym stylu. – Scofield uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Taka pokuta.

Jego przyjaciel był pod wrażeniem, ale o nic już nie pytał. Siedział, rozcierając mocno spuchniętą szczękę. Michael położył się na plecach na pryczy i wpatrzył się w sufit.

Nie zobaczy się dziś z Lindą! Czuł w sercu nieprzyjemne kłucie. Westchnął ciężko.

Musiał się zdrzemnąć, bo kiedy otworzył oczy, zza krat wiało chłodniejszym, wieczornym powietrzem. Usiadł na pryczy. Znowu coś ścisnęło mu serce.

Linda, pomyślał z żalem. Mój aniele.

Nagle do jego celi zaglądnął jakiś mężczyzna.

- Lechero chce cię widzieć – rzucił i odszedł.

Cholera, jeszcze tego brakowało!

Niechętnie powlekł się do siedziby „naczelnika" Sony. Lechero powitał go zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Scofield – zaczął w końcu – rozmawiałem z panną Fergusson. Wyjaśniła mi, co... co zaszło. Rozumiem, że nie ma już zaufania do moich ludzi po tym, co się stało. Dziś w nocy ty będziesz jej pilnował.

Michael otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

- Powiedzmy, że się dogadaliśmy. Ona o niczym nie wspomni generałowi, a ja... dam jej ciebie. Uczciwa wymiana, nie sądzisz?

Scofield powoli kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że Lechero jest zły i nie chciał go prowokować.

- Już cię nie ma – syknął Murzyn. – I nikt ma się o tym nie dowiedzieć.

Szybko wyszedł, od razu kierując się do celi Lindy. Ludzie Lechero rozeszli się na jego widok.

- Linda? – Podszedł do drzwi celi, które uchyliły się od razu.

Wszedł do środka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Kobieta także się uśmiechała.

- Masz jaja, dziewczyno. – Roześmiał się.

- Chcesz się przekonać? – rzuciła, opierając dłonie o pasek swoich spodni i zsuwają go nieco w dół; pokręcił przecząco głową wiedząc, że się z nim droczy.

- Mamy całą noc dla siebie? – upewnił się, siadając na brzegu pryczy.

- Calutką. – Usiadła obok niego. – Opowiadaj.

Nie czekał na kolejną zachętę. Zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od jego ostatniego listu. Kobieta słuchała go uważnie, raz po raz wtrącając jakieś pytanie albo mówiąc, że czytała o tym w gazecie albo słyszała w wiadomościach, bądź też kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową albo wyrażając zdziwienie.

W czasie jego opowieści kilkakrotnie zmieniali pozycję, aż w końcu położyli się na pryczy. Łóżko było ciasne, dlatego musiał leżeć do niej plecami.

Cały czas mówił. Słowa wylewały się z niego jak łzy poprzedniej nocy. Czuł się szczęśliwy, mogąc wreszcie być z kimś całkowicie szczery. Linda wsunęła rękę pod jego pachę, a on ujął jej ciepłą dłoń w swoją i przycisnął do swojej piersi.

Kiedy skończył, kazał jej opowiadać o tym, co wydarzyło się w jej życiu.

Powiedziała mu, że zaczęła ostatni rok studiów. Opisywała życie na uniwersytecie, mieszkanie w akademiku, swoich znajomych, wreszcie swoją pracę w szpitalu i praktyki. Mówiła mu o randkach, wypadach do kina z chłopakami z roku, lekcjach francuskiego, na które chodziła, bieganiu nad brzegiem morza, urodzinach swojej chrześnicy i o wielu innych „zwykłych" rzeczach. Wspomniała ze śmiechem, że jej życie było za spokojne, więc postanowiła przyjechać do Sony. Opowiedziała mu o swoich staraniach, żeby dostać się do panamskiego więzienia i przepraszała, że zajęło jej to tak wiele czasu. Zbył ją śmiechem i zaczął wypytywać o Jacka. Nadal z nim była.

- To dobry człowiek – mówiła tuż przy uchu Michaela. – Jego bliskość mnie uspakaja. Nie zna jeszcze wszystkich moich tajemnic, ale czuję, że wkrótce powiem mu wszystko. Jest... jest cudowny w łóżku – przyznała bez cienia zażenowania. – Ostatnio za bardzo go podrapałam, ale powiedział, że to nic i dodał, że lubi mnie taką „dziką". Nie wie jeszcze, kiedy jestem „dzika". Ty wiesz, prawda?

Kiwnął głową. Wysunęła dłoń z jego uścisku i przesunęła ją powoli po jego brzuchu w dół. Nie zatrzymał jej, kiedy wsunęła palce pod pasek jego spodni, a potem pod materiał bokserek. Wziął głębszy oddech, kiedy poczuł jej dłoń wyraźnie na swoim podbrzuszu. Przez chwilę tam ją trzymała.

- Dawno nikogo nie zabiłam – powiedziała na wpół gorzko, na wpół ze śmiechem.

- I dobrze.

Jej dłoń powędrowała niżej i zacisnęła się na jego twardniejącym penisie. Zamknęła palce na jego męskości i zaczęła przesuwać je w górę i w dół. Jej ruchy był powolne i leniwe, sztywny materiał spodni jeszcze je utrudniał. Michael otworzył usta; drażniła się z nim.

- Jaki on jest? – zapytał; chciał znowu słyszeć jej głos.

- Twardy.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Pytałem o Jacka – uściślił. – Jaki on jest w łóżku?

Poczuł, jak cofnęła rękę. Pożałował pytania, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Linda po prostu chciała rozpiąć mu spodnie. Jej ruchy przyśpieszyły, kiedy nie krępowały ich jego dżinsy. Jego oddech zrobił się płytszy.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

- Och, Linda. Mów do mnie, po prostu mów do mnie! Cokolwiek.

- To cię podnieca?

Przesunęła ostrym paznokciem po jego sztywnej męskości.

- Taak – wychrypiał; jego oddech przyśpieszył tak, jak dłoń Lindy.

- Wczoraj, jak mnie pocałowałeś – zaczęła szeptem. – Nie spodziewałam się tego... Zaskoczyłeś mnie. To mnie niesamowicie nakręciło. Tylko przez chwilę myślałam racjonalnie i na szczęście zdążyłam cię wygonić. A potem... zrobiłam sobie dobrze trzy razy. Cały czas myślałam o tobie, Michael. Cały czas.

Otworzył szeroko usta, czując nadchodzące szczytowanie. Jęknął głośno, kiedy nakryła go dłonią i trysnął nasieniem prosto na jej palce. Oddychał szybko, niemal dyszał. Linda śmiała się cicho tuż nad jego uchem. Przełknął ślinę.

- Dawno tego nie robiłeś, co? Przecież mogłeś sobie ulżyć. Dobrze ci teraz?

Kiwnął głową. Linda cofnęła dłoń i zsunęła się z pryczy. W ciemnościach widział, jak wyciera dłonie w swój biały kitel.

- Niezła z ciebie lekarka – szepnął; zachichotała, znowu do niego wracając.

Usiadł na łóżku i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Znalazła się na jego kolanach. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i pocałował ją, wsuwając dłoń w długie, puszyste włosy. Były nieco przetłuszczone, ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Ich języki spotkały się ze sobą w szalonym tańcu. Jej ślina była słodka tak jak jej ciepłe usta.

Po chwili przesunął wargi na jej szyję; była mokra i słona od potu.

- Od dwóch dni się nie myłam.

Roześmiał się z wargami przy jej obojczyku.

- Śmierdzę.

- Ty chyba jednak nie wiesz, co to znaczy „śmierdzieć".

Tym razem to ona zaśmiała się cicho.

Jej skóra pachniała solą, mydłem i czymś chemicznym; może środkiem do dezynfekcji rąk? Ale przede wszystkim pachniała naprawdę pięknie i pociągająco. Michael z nosem przy jej uchu wdychał jej zapach; czuł rosnące podniecenie.

Ujął jej bluzkę pod pachami i pociągnął ją lekko do góry. Pozwoliła się rozebrać. Siedziała na nim w czarnym, sportowym staniku, który apetycznie wypełniały jej krągłe piersi.

Uśmiechała się, gdy sięgnął na jej plecy i rozpiął biustonosz. Ściągnął go z niej i odrzucił na bok. Jej ciężkie piersi zakołysały się nad jego twarzą. Uniosła wysoko brwi.

Przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, po czym zaczął ustami pieścić jej piersi. Objął ją w pasie, przysuwając bliżej do siebie. Nie śpieszył się; był delikatny i leniwy. Teraz to on się z nią drażnił.

- A niech cię – szepnęła nieco zagniewana; w odpowiedzi przygryzł jej sutek.

- Dla odmiany będzie bez drapania.

- Tak chyba nie umiem.

- Ale ja umiem – zapewnił ją, znowu znajdując jej usta.

Kiedy się całowali, ściągnęła z niego koszulkę. Jej dłonie błądziły po jego torsie i brzuchu, raz po raz zahaczając o gumkę bokserek. Zaczął całować ją bardziej namiętnie; zdawała się tylko na to czekać. Odwzajemniała pocałunki, oddychając ciężko.

Nagle zsunęła się z jego kolan i ściągnęła spodnie razem z bielizną, po czym wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Znowu ją pieścił; tym razem także rękami. Zrobiła się niecierpliwa, ale udawał, że tego nie zauważa. Po chwili znowu zeszła z jego kolan i położyła się na pryczy za nim.

- Chodź do mnie – rozkazała; podsunęła wysoko zgięte kolana.

Ściągnął spodnie i znalazł się na niej. Jej dłonie chwyciły materiał jego bokserek, ale nie pozwolił się rozebrać. Spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Biorę pigułki, jeśli o to chodzi.

- Trochę cierpliwości. Jesteś przecież lekarzem.

Prychnęła obrażona, ale po chwili zachichotała wdzięcznie.

- Masz rację – przyznała, znowu pozwalając się pieścić.

Po chwili jednak pozwolił jej pomóc w ściągnięciu jego bielizny. Wchodząc w nią powoli, patrzył na jej twarz; na jej usta, które rozchylił jęk; na kropelkę śliny na jej brodzie. Była taka piękna.

Kiedy zaczął się w niej poruszać, odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Stara prycza zaczęła głośno skrzypieć, co skomentowali wybuchem śmiechu. Przyśpieszył; Linda objęła go mocno. Ich brzuchy ocierały się o siebie; czuł jej piersi przyciśnięte mocno do jego torsu. Jego czoło pokryły kropelki potu. Przez chwilę chciał jej wytłumaczyć, że dawno tego nie robił, ale kobieta pod nim zaczęła się wić i dyszeć głośno. Było jej dobrze, był tego pewny.

Nagle spojrzała na niego przytomnie.

- Poczekam... na... ciebie... – wydyszała, skupiając wzrok na jego twarzy, co kosztowało ją sporo wysiłku.

Pchnął kilka razy i doszedł, czując jak Linda drgnęła potężnie. Przycisnęła go mocno do siebie. Leżał z policzkiem przy jej policzku, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Linda głaskała go po plecach. Niemal słyszał bicie swojego serca. Krew pulsowała mu w żyłach, a w głowie szumiało. Poczuł, jak opuszcza go całe napięcie. Był dziwnie bezsilny. Leżał na niej, czekając aż wrócą mu siły.

Nie wiedział, jak długo leżeli wtuleni w siebie.

- Kiedy cię znowu zobaczę? – zapytał w końcu.

- Nie wiem. Pewnie nie zabawisz tu długo, co?

Kiwnął głową.

- Zostawię ci numer mojej komórki. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, zadzwonisz.

- Jasne. – Uniósł się na łokciach i usiadł na skraju pryczy. – Będę tęsknił – przyznał.

- Ja też. – Nadal leżąc, objęła go ramionami.

- Kocham cię – powiedział cicho.

- „Dzięki, że mogłem cię przelecieć" byłoby bardziej na miejscu.

- Mówię poważnie.

Obrócił się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie tylko przez chwilę.

- Naprawdę cię lubię, Michael – odparła w końcu, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w ciemnościach, naciągając na nogi spodnie.

- Ja ciebie też – wyszeptała cicho po chwili wahania, przytulając się do jego pleców. – Ale nic z nas nie będzie. Jesteś dla mnie za dobry.

- A ty dla mnie za „dzika".

- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. – Musnęła ustami jego plecy. – Jak już będziesz wolny, zadzwoń. Zabawimy się znowu.

- Pewnie.

Skończył się ubierać i znowu usiadł obok niej.

- Za godzinę mnie stąd zabiorą. Powinniśmy już się pożegnać.

Podniosła się i pocałowała go w usta. Odwzajemnił jej pieszczotę.

Kiedy półtorej godziny później, klęcząc na dziedzińcu z rękami na głowie, patrzył, jak Linda opuszcza mury więzienia, czuł smutek i tęsknotę. Kobieta nawet nie odwróciła się. Po chwili brama zamknęła się ciężko.

Michael wyprostował się. Miał czysty, niczym nieskrępowany umysł.

Linda, dobry anioł, pomogła mu. Teraz wreszcie mógł zająć się planem. Jak stąd wreszcie ucieknie, znowu będzie mógł się z nią zobaczyć.

- Do roboty – powiedział do siebie, zacierając dłonie.

**KONIEC**


End file.
